


Crazy In Love

by Theuswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theuswnt/pseuds/Theuswnt
Summary: Alex starts a brand new life in New York City with her best friend, Kelley O'hara, who happens to be her roommate. She also manages to become an assistant for a well known company. So what could possibly go wrong? Things seem like they're falling into place until she meets a certain brown eyed billionaire, Tobin Heath.





	1. New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea for a new story. Tell me how you like it? Thanks :)

"Don't move." Kelley ordered as she sprang up from the couch and into the kitchen. She grabbed her Iphone 6s off the counter and snapped a quick picture of me.

Kelley O'hara and I were four year roommates when we attended Stanford together. And now, here we are, roommates again. We decided to trade the easy, laid back California life for the busy and rushed New York life. We wanted a change and New York City seemed to be a nice switch, so far.

"Was that really necessary?" I laughed adjusting my purse and fixing my hair in the nearby mirror.

"Kinda, when my best friend looks smoking hot." She smiled wryly. I wore a simple black dress that flaired a little at the waist, pairing it with red Kate Spade pumps.

Today was my first day and I couldn't be more excited. I was extremely grateful to land a job right out of college as I know some of my other friends and classmates have struggled, including Kelley. A vital part in our move to New York was so Kelley could have a better opportunity to get a job.

Kelley poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned into the granite counter. "We should get drinks tonight and celebrate your first day." She said lifting the mug to her lips. As I looked at her now, I could very clearly see the freckles covering her face. From all those sunny weekends surfing on the Pacific Ocean, she probably missed living in California dearly.

I offered her smile, "Sounds like a plan. I'll keep putting off unpacking as long as I can." I gestured with my hand to the neatly taped and barely touched large cardboard boxes in the living room.

"Oh man, I almost forgot about those." Kelley moved to the couch this time and propped her feet up on the wooden coffee table. She wore a loose white t-shirt and black joggers.

I shook my head, "Anything on the agenda for you today?"

Kelley turned her head to look at me. "I have an interview later."

This was surprising news to hear. I was happy for her. I knew it was rough finding a job, but Kelley had a fun and likable personality that would help her contribute positively to any business that was lucky enough to pick her up.

"I'm proud of you, Kelley." I said offering encouragement.

"It's just a pointless interview, who knows if I'll actually get the job." She took another sip of her coffee.

"Just keep trying, you never know." I glanced at the clock and thought that I should leave soon if I wanted to make a good impression and show up to work early. "I'm heading out right now, but I'll send you my work address so you can meet me later and we can grab drinks."

"Can't wait. Have fun." I heard her say as I shut the apartment door.

* * *

I raised my hand in the air to flag for a taxi and to my astonishment it came almost immediately. I hopped into the backseat of the cab and gave the driver my work address. As the wheels on the vehicle turned, I stared out the window and admired the new city that I was going to be living in.

Thousands of cars rode alongside each other on narrow roads, honking and swerving when necessary. There were also hundreds of bikers thinking they were the only important ones on the road, which typically brought out road rage in drivers. There was never a dull moment in New York City, but I loved how lively the place was and the certain vibe I got from it. I felt like this was my new home. My new beginning to make something out of myself.

The cab pulled up to the curb and I stepped out instantly feeling the rush of the cool breeze. I glanced up at the building. It was the Heath Enterprises Inc. Building that housed my new company, Harris & Krieger, which I would be working as an assistant for. The structure looked the same, yet it felt more sophisticated than last time, when I came for my interview. The exterior was a sleek matte finish with black tinted windows and on the inside, the floor and walls were composed of beautiful white marble.

The doorman waited for me to enter as he held open the door.

I smiled at him, grateful, "Thank you." I walked into the building and pressed the up button for the elevator. It came quickly and I stepped into it. The elevator ascended to the fourteenth floor as I admired the view of the skyline on my way up. The scenery was jaw dropping.

The elevator doors opened, urging me to leave. I stepped off and stood on the other side opposite of the huge glass doors dividing me from the secretary's desk. I heard the door click open as she buzzed me in.

She smiled at me, "Hi you must be, Alex. It's very nice to meet you." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt with her hands. "I'll let Ms. Harris know you're here."

"Thank you." I returned the smile. As I rounded the corner, I located my cubicle that was in the back near the window. The view was to die for and the comfort of being away from the chaos was also a plus. The cubicle counter was bare now, but it had sufficient space to fit my personal items. I pulled a picture frame out of my purse of Kelley and me from freshman year of college and I placed it on my desk. There were also more including me playing soccer as a little girl and my family on vacation to the Grand Canyon. I slung my purse over the chair and booted up the computer.

"Hi, Alex." The voice interrupted, almost startling me. "Didn't mean to scare you." My boss laughed.

"Oh, hey." I said rising from my chair to shake the hand that was extended out to me. Ashlyn Harris was my boss. She was young, probably around her early thirties. She wore a gray suit with a black dress shirt underneath and a matching tie to go with it. Her brown hair was slicked back neatly.

"You look stunning. That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thank you. You look great as always."

Ashlyn signaled for me to follow her. We entered her office and she told me to take a seat while she sat behind the desk. "We are working on a new project and I'd like you to assist me with it."

"That's great. I'd be happy to help you contribute in any way I can."

"I'm glad we have you on board, Alex. Do you mind reviewing these for me? They're for my meeting tomorrow."

I nodded my head as she handed me a stack of papers and I went to work.

Hours passed by and I seemed to have lost track of time. Ashlyn and I worked well over closing time that I had to send Kelley a text saying that she would have to meet me later.

"I think that about does it." Ashlyn stopped writing and put her pen down. I handed her the reviewed papers for and she paper clipped them together. She placed the stack of papers neatly on her desk and stood up. "You are an extremely hard worker, Morgan. I'm lucky to have you. You can come in late tomorrow when the meeting starts which is at 12:30."

I smiled, "Thanks, Ms. Harris."

"Please, call me Ashlyn."

"Will do." I gathered my things, "See you tomorrow."

I stopped by my cubicle for a brief moment to grab my purse and then headed for the elevator. I exhaled a sigh of relief when I stepped into the cart and noticed no one else coming. That was until someone's hand stopped the elevator doors from shutting.

I was immediately struck with soft brown irises that seemed to burn a whole right through me. I assumed the woman just finished working out. But why at this late hour? She was dressed in a loose gray tank top that showed off her defined biceps well, and white workout shorts. Her perfectly chiseled jawline was one of her best features, almost like it was sculpted by the gods themselves.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." Her voice quickly snapped me out of my daydream. It was so smooth and seductive sending chills through my body.

"It was my first day." I said looking away but her gaze still focused on me, examining me.

"How was it?"

"Good." The elevator ride couldn't have gone by any slower. As the seconds passed by, I could feel her presence having an effect on me. I couldn't explain the feeling, but it was there. I turned my head to look at her again and realized she never took her eyes off of me.

"You look beautiful." She murmured. "What's your name?" She took a step closer to me, making my heart beat faster. I took a step back because I couldn't handle such close proximity with her.

I tried to convincing myself that I was totally straight, but I was dumbfounded and also at a loss of words. What was I supposed to say to this complete stranger? Did I even like girls and why did I find her so fucking attractive? I didn't know what to say so I smiled back politely.

"It's Alex." I choked out. My voice sounded shaky and raspier than usual.

Thank God the elevator reached the lobby floor because I don't think I could handle another minute with this sexy as hell stranger. As the doors opened, I spotted Kelley on her phone standing in the corner.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." She said brushing past me and exiting the elevator. I was disappointed in myself for not mustering up the courage to ask what her name was because I was so infatuated with her good looks. There were still butterflies in my stomach even after she left my presence. A small part of me hoped I'd see her again.

"Hey, Kelley. You ready?" Kelley looked up from her phone and acknowledged my presence. The doorman was waiting for us by the door and we exited the building together.

"Hey you. How was your first day?" She grinned.

"It went really well until like the last ten minutes."

"Don't tell me you want to quit already."

"No." I laughed, "Anyways, I really like my boss and we get along well."

"Is she hot?"

"Yes, very attractive. Aren't you seeing that Hope girl?" I asked. I liked Hope and thought she was good fit for Kelley.

"Yes, but nothing serious."

I nodded my head dropping the subject. "Why don't we grab a bottle and relax at home? I'm beat."

"Yeah I figured you'd be tired so there are already bottles in the fridge and I ordered Chinese takeout."

"That's why you're the best, Kelley." I said hooking my arm with hers.

"Yeah, yeah."

  
"So how did your interview go?" I asked attempting to use my chopsticks to pick up the noodles. I didn't succeed.

Kelley smiled. "I got the job." She poured two glasses of red wine from the kitchen and brought them over. We sat cross legged on the couch facing each other.

"Kelley, that's great. I'm so happy for you." I exclaimed. We clinked glasses and took a swig of our wines. There was a knock at the door and Kelley sprang up right away.

I gathered the dirty plates and brought them over to the sink. "Who is it?" I peeked around the corner to see Hope standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Alex." Hope greeted me politely. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just needed to give Kelley back her keys."

I smiled, "Not a problem at all. Do you want to spend the night?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Kelley blinked at me.

"Of course not."

"Thanks." Hope said stepping into our apartment. They made their way over to the living room. I had complete faith in Hope, but when it came to relationships, Kelley had a difficult time committing. I insisted for her to stay with us is because I knew Kelley, and she wouldn't dare ask Hope herself because she never considered her relationships to be serious.

"Are you hungry? Kelley and I just had Chinese takeout." I finished scrubbing the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher.

"No, not at all. I had something on my way here."

"Got it. Feel free to make yourself at home." I smiled. I decided to give them some space so I went to my room and closed the door. I picked up my phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Hi Alex." She picked up after the second ring. "How was you first day?"

"So far, so good. I really like my job, and my boss."

"That's good. I'm glad you're enjoying New York City."

"Yeah, me too. It's very different from California. The people and everything." I laughed. My mind wandered to the brown eyed girl I met in the elevator today.

"Oh right, I know what you mean."

"Yeah. I worked late tonight so I'm going to bed, but I'll give you a call later. Miss you."

"Okay goodnight honey. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up.

* * *

 

It was hard to get up the next morning, but I did it. I went to the kitchen and found Kelley not present. They must have gone sight seeing or went out to breakfast. I remembered the meeting that was today as I was getting dressed. I picked out a cobalt dress that accentuated my blue-ish green irises.

Instead of going through the hassle of flagging down a cab today, I decided I'd walk to work. It wasn't too far from my apartment building, which was nice. I arrived to work with ten minutes to spare.

"Alex!" Ashlyn greeted me happily when I entered the conference room. I saw the papers that I reviewed the day before laying flat on the desk. She sat at the head of the table, while there were other people sitting to next to her. The room was a full house with seven chairs and seven people occupying each one. I barely acknowledged anyone who I shook hands with until I came face to face with familar brown eyes that I had seen yesterday.

"Hi Alex," The way she said my name, made my knees weak. "I was hoping to see you again." She extended her hand out to me, engulfing mine. I noticed a silver watch on her wrist that could've paid for my entire college tuition. Her hand felt so soft against mine. When we touched, every nerve in my body was on end.

She also looked exceptionally good today wearing a white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, exposing her collarbone, and topped it off with a black blazer that was fitted just right.

You're straight, Alex. I reminded myself.

I sat down next to Ashlyn and set up my tablet. I kept it handy in case I needed to jot down any notes. Ashlyn began the meeting by discussing what was happening in the company. Then she moved onto the NWSL's budget.

"After all the expenses are paid, including players salaries and advertisements, there still isn't enough income for the NWSL. I'm afraid that if we don't fix this problem soon, that we'll have to fold the league."

"No way," Someone spoke up. "I thought the league was doing good and that we took care of it already?"

Ashlyn shook her head.

"We invested a lot of money into the league. How is this the outcome?" Another voice asked.

"After the FURTher incident, all of the sponsors are slowly pulling out. It wasn't the ideal campaign and people took it the wrong way. Enough with the questions, does anyone have ideas?

"A new campaign?"

"That sounds like a good start." Ashlyn said sarcastically. "Anyone else?"

I laughed to myself and wrote down 'New NWSL campaign' as my first note.

"I'd like the make a donation." The voice said clearly. That sexy voice again. I looked up from my tablet screen and met her gaze.

Ashlyn propped her elbows on the table, "Really? How much were you thinking, Ms. Heath?"

Heath? As in the person who couldn't stop flirting with me the moment she laid eyes on me. And also the one who owns this building. The building that I work in. I had to make sure I was hearing this right.

"Alex, did you get that?" Ashlyn stared at me and I looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry, no. Can you repeat that again, Ms. Heath?" The name had a nice ring to it, but I was still in shock.

"I would like to donate five hundred thousand dollars." Her lips curved forming a smile.

Shit, that's a lot of money. I looked down and quickly opened a new note tab on my screen and wrote down her request.

"That's very generous of you. Thank you for your donation. It's a good starting point." Ashlyn rose to her feet and they shook hands, sealing the agreement. "Okay this meeting is dismissed. See you guys next week."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ashlyn." I said standing near the doorway.

"See you tomorrow. Good work today"

The current elevator cart was full so I had to wait for the next one to come. The cart finally arrived but to my dismay, Heath was the only one in it. What the hell was this?

I stepped into the cart cautiously. I went to push the lobby floor button, but I saw that it was already lit up. Oh.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The question caught me off guard. It was so straightforward.

"What? No."

"Good,"

I arched my brow, "What's your name?"

"Tobin."

"Okay."

"I want you." Those three simple words made my toes curl. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

 _Tobin Heath_. Billionaire by day, major player by night.

"You think you can get any girl you want because you're this big shot billionaire?"

"Yes," She said smugly, "I always get want I want. Whatever it takes."

Her response was appailing. How could a person operate like this?

I shook my head, "And you just assume that I'm not straight and I'm into you too?"

"I know you are."

I couldn't deny that I wasn't. But that was before I realized she had such a shitty personality. "No, this isn't how you treat someone. You don't treat them like a piece of shit."

The elevator doors opened and I went to exit until I felt a hand pull me back.

"Alex, wait."

I yanked my hand away quickly and stared into those mesmerizing brown eyes, "Don't touch me, or talk to me ever again."


	2. Explain Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! :)

I opened the door to my apartment only to find Kelley and Hope making out on the couch. Kelley was topless, exposing her black laced bra while her fingers were tangled in Hope's wavy brown hair. I'm glad that they were on the same wavelength for now, or so I thought. Kelley pulled away once she heard me walk into the living room and put her shirt back on.

"Hey Hope. How're you doing?" I tried my best to sound cheery, but my voice deceived me.

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"You look like you saw a ghost." Kelley interrupted as she sauntered over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Her hair was a disheveled mess from the previous makeout session, but she still managed to look remarkably good.

"Well, not exactly." I set my purse down on the granite counter and went to my room to get changed out of my work clothes. Thinking about work only made me sick to my stomach. The thing that irked me about Tobin heath was that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was extremely frustrated with myself because I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried, she had this effect on me, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kelley asked me once I emerged from my bedroom. Hope moved her position from the couch to stand next to Kelley.

"I met this girl at work and all she wanted to do was get in my pants." I walked over to the couch and sat near the end, leaning back into the cushion. I picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels. Every channel had the same old shit that they always aired.

"She sounds like a complete asshole." Kelley said bluntly. Well I mean she wasn't wrong. I was extremely bothered by the fact that she thought she could take advantage of me so easily. Maybe that's how she worked with every girl she's had a relationship with. I bet they didn't last long by the way she handled things.

"Trust me, she is." I scoffed.

"Who is this chick?"

"You seriously won't believe it."

"Just tell me, Alex." Kelley demanded impatiently.

" _It's fucking Tobin Heath_." I spat out harshly.

Kelley exchanged a look with Hope, and then they looked back at me. Her eyes were wide. "Wait, are you serious?"

I nodded. I remembered hearing the name a couple of times before, but I never kept up with the celebrity gossip to match a face to the notorious name, Tobin Heath. Kelley was almost as shocked as I was.

"I don't see a problem here. She's hot. She's filthy rich, and she wants to screw you? Big deal. Isn't that every girl's dream?" She said it so casually making me think that she wanted to date her.

"Kelley..." I shot her a disapproving look. "I'm serious. All I'm asking for is a normal relationship. Not some asshole who just wants to screw me. Lastly, I don't even know if I'm even into girls."

"I understand where you're coming from, but maybe she isn't good with relationships." She shrugged. Kelley was referencing herself and since she has finally found a steady girlfriend, she thinks she's a connoisseur on relationship advice.

"Bullshit. She's a self-centered, arrogant jerk who only cares about herself." I know I was making this very awkward for Hope and the rest of us, but I couldn't believe Kelley was defending Tobin.

"Just put yourself in her shoes for once, Alex."

I was fuming by then. "Okay, forget it. I thought you'd be more understanding. Guess I was wrong." As I stood up from the couch and stormed off to my room, Kelley said something to Hope when I was out of earshot. I slammed my bedroom door shut because I couldn't deal with Kelley and her self-righteousness right now.

Everything was going well until I met her. I didn't want to spend any more of my time thinking about it and forced the thought out of my mind. I forced my eyes shut and hoped for a better day tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

I made it to work the next morning without saying a single word to Kelley. Hope slept over again so Kelley and her seemed like they were taking this relationship more seriously. She could thank me because she didn't have the courage to make the first move. I greeted the secretary as I entered the office entrance.

"There's a call waiting for you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

Who the hell could be calling me? I didn't have a client call until next week and I already scheduled Ashlyn's meetings for the following week. Making my way over to my cubicle, I saw Ashlyn speaking with someone I have never seen in the office before. She walked towards my cubicle and the person accompanied her.

"Hi Alex," Ashlyn greeted me as she sounded extra peppy today. She was always pleasant to speak to in the morning. So lively and cheery. I was lucky to be working for her. "Meet our new intern, Mallory Pugh. She's come all the way from Colorado. She'll be working with us for a while and I wanted her to observe you work because I know you're a hard worker. Show her the ropes, will you?"

I admired how young and determined she was. When I was her age, I wasn't even close to being as ambitious as her. Nodding slightly, I smiled, "I'm definitely looking forward to it."

"Great. I have a meeting to catch, but I'll check back later." Ashlyn walked away leaving me with the young intern.

I pulled up an office chair so that she could sit. "How's New York City treating you so far?"

"I like it, but being away from home is hard."

"It's different, but I'm sure you'll have no problem adjusting."

Suddenly, the phone rang, a noisy rattle from the cord hitting against my desk. "Do you mind grabbing me a coffee while I take this call? Two creams, two sugars, please."

Obediently, Mallory stood up and strided in her black heels towards the lounge room where the snacks and refreshments were stored.

I exhaled a sigh as I reached for the phone, "Ashlyn Harris's office, Alex speaking."

"Took you long enough to answer my call,"

A knot twisted in my stomach once I heard the voice on the other line. She sounded impatient, but still spoke with a smooth and steady tone. I was tempted to hang up the phone and tell her to go fuck herself, but I decided against it. She clearly didn't understand my message of 'don't talk to me ever again'.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "Is there anything that I can help you with, Ms. Heath?"

I chose to play it cool because two can play that game. The last thing I wanted was to fall into her trap.

"God, I love it when you say my name." She breathed, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

I bit my lip and leaned back into my chair. "Seriously cut the shit. What do you want?"

"Lunch tomorrow. My office. We can talk then." The line went dead before I had a chance to respond and I stared down at the phone dumbfoundedly. What the hell just happened?

My work day went by slowly and it probably wasn't exciting for the intern either. I wasn't looking forward to going back to my apartment when Kelley and I weren't on speaking terms, but I didn't want to stay mad at her either.

I braced myself for what could possibly happen as I opened the door to my apartment. The boxes that occupied the living room were gone and there was no Kelley in sight, a second time this week.

Why does she keep disappearing without telling me where she is? She hasn't texted me all day and I was starting to worry. I dug my phone out of my purse and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. I hung up quickly and dialed Hope's number instead.

"Hello?" I heard Hope's soft voice speak over the phone.

"Hey, Hope. It's me, Alex. Would you happen to know where Kelley is? I haven't heard from her all day." I looked around for a note or something, but I didn't find anything.

"I saw her this morning when I left, but I haven't heard from her since. Why?"

"Yeah me neither. But if you do hear from her, just shoot me a text or tell her to call me when she can."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

I hung up and tossed my phone back into my purse. I set my bag on the kitchen counter and headed straight to my room. As I flipped the light switch on, I noticed an array of pictures lying in the center of my neatly made bed. Attached to them was a note.

**Hey Al,**

**As I was unpacking the boxes, I came across these lovely gems. We've had killer memories together so let's not be 'those friends' who fight over petty shit. I don't like fighting with my best friend so let's have makeup dinner sometime next week?**

**With love,  
Your Best Freckled Faced Friend - Kelley**

As my fingers traced over the surprisingly clear photos, I couldn't help but smile. Kelley was bringing me back down memory lane with these photos. From our first day at college to being at youth U.S national camps and sitting on the beach watching the sunset, our friendship together was one big adventure and I was suddenly reminded that all of my best memories were made with her. Kelley was a good friend to have and a hard one to find, and I didn't want to take that for granted.

I couldn't let Tobin Heath get in the way of our friendship.

  
Kelley arrived home late last night and told me she was out running errands, which I totally didn't believe because she didn't even mention to Hope where she was or what she was doing, but I decided not to press the subject any further. We had just gotten over a fight and I was not in the mood to start another one.

"It's Friday. Let's have some fun. Just you and me. There's a club a couple of blocks away, and I heard it's pretty good. Maybe take your mind off that Heath chick?" Kelley suggested.

I raised a brow, "What about you and Hope? I thought you guys were starting to get serious."

"Going to a club won't hurt us."

"Kelley," I said sternly. "Is this really about me taking my mind off of Heath or your relationship with Hope?"

"I mean we are serious, sort of. She's more committed and willing to put in the effort than I am. I'm afraid I'm going to end up hurting her, and I don't want to."

I nodded my head. I knew Kelley's history and how hard it was for her. "I think she's really good for you. Considering other relationships you've had in the past."

"I agree. I'm not sure if I am ready yet, Alex. I'm just hoping she's willing to wait."

"I bet she will."

"I hope."

 

* * *

 

I arrived early in the morning and was greeted by Mal with a cup of coffee that was blowing steam from the top. The hot liquid almost burned my tongue as I took a sip, but I was able to pull back just in time. I was surprised and also impressed to find out that she remembered my order.

"What's this?" I asked as she handed me a small black envelope.

"The lady at the front office asked me to give it to you."

"Oh." I set down my coffee. I lifted up the top flap and pulled out the card.

I read the simple black text.

**Floor 27**

_Shit_. I nearly forgot about my lunch 'date' with Ms. Heath.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"It's- it's just a reminder for a meeting I have next week." I lied, quickly shoving the card back into the envelope before she could catch a glimpse of it and question me further. Dropping it into one of my drawers, I ran a hand through my hair.

For the rest of the morning, I buried myself in work. My mind has been somewhere else these past few days and I needed some time to focus. I really liked my job and I wanted to keep it, but worrying about Tobin Heath was not going to help me. My lunch break finally came around and I decided I was going to visit floor twenty-seven.

I passed the secretary on my to the elevator and she had to know something was up. She smiled my way and I smiled back. I stepped into the elevator cart and pressed the button for the twenty-seventh floor. I contemplated the whole ride up whether I should just return to my cubicle and pretend I never got her note, but I knew Tobin Heath was persistent and she would never stop harassing me because she always gets what she wants. Whatever it takes, right?

I couldn't back out now. That's why I needed to set the record straight and tell her face to face that I do not want to be involved or have any kind of relationship with someone like her.

The elevator doors slid open as I finally reached my destination. Right away I was welcomed by a woman with curly brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, Ms. Heath's secretary. You must be Alex. She's been expecting you."

"I bet she has. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

She nodded, "Please follow me." Lauren led me down a corridor and stopped when we reached two large stainless steel doors. The floor was by far bigger than the one I worked on. The decor was perfectly arranged and so intimidating and sophisticated. It clearly reflected the personality of the person who owned the building.

Lauren left me and there I stood in front of Tobin Heath's office. I took a moment to take it all in before gripping the metal handle bar and pushing the door forward.

I gasped at the sight of her immense work space. Her office overlooked the heart of New York City, a much prettier view than my cubicle.

She was on the phone with someone and I suddenly felt awkward standing there like I intruded on something important. I met her brown eyes as she glanced my way.

"Yes. We can discuss this later. Okay, thanks." She ended the call and placed her phone on the desk.

She wore a brilliantly white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a black bow tie hung from her collar. Her appearance distracted me from my thoughts because she looked so goddamn irresistible.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Can we just talk?"

"Yes, that's why you're here," she deadpanned "Have a seat."

I sat on the black leather sofa that she gestured towards. "I wasn't planning on staying long, I have to get back to work."

"And I have a meeting at one, so the quicker we work this out, the sooner we can both get back to business."

"What the hell is there to work out?"

"Your problem with me."

"My problem?" I scowled, "What about your problem? You're the one incapable of having a normal relationship."

Running a hand through her hair, she sat down next to me. She sighed, "What's it going to take to get you in bed with me?"

"A miracle." I said pushing to my feet.

Gripping my wrist with her fingers, she pulled my back down, "We aren't done."

"Well, I'm done with you." I said pushing her away, trying to distance myself.

"Seriously, Alex. What the hell do you want? Do you want a 'chocolate and roses' kind of relationship? Is that it?"

"By all means, it'd be a whole lot better than your suggestions. Maybe your 'I want to fuck you' approach works on other girls, but it certainly doesn't work on me. I actually have to like someone before I sleep with them."

She stared at me with her dark eyes, her gaze searingly intense. "Look me in the eye and tell me we both aren't sexually attracted to each other."

I chewed the inside of my cheek. She was testing me; she already knew my answer. There was no point in lying. "OK, yes I am attracted to you. I'm sure most women are. But am I going to do anything about it? No."

"I don't have the time or the desire to date anyone."

"Neither do I. I'm glad that we got things figured out." I said standing up again. This time she didn't pull me back down; instead she stood up with me.

She placed her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. My breath hitched at the sudden contact. I wanted her badly, but I knew she was no good for me. She would ruin my life and I was capable of doing that all by myself.

"I have to go." I blurted out quickly as I slipped out of her grip.

"Let me walk you out."

I didn't protest because as much as I hated to admit it, I wanted to stay. But work was my main priority now and I was going to be late getting back if I stayed any longer.

As we left her office, she placed her hand at the small of my back. She touched me in such an intimate place that my skin started to form goosebumps from it. The trip to the elevators was a short one but we were both dead silent on the way there.

Removing her hand from my back, she summoned the elevator with a push of a button. I could feel her watching my every move as I stepped into the cart. Hitting the button for the fourteenth floor, I pivoted to face her.

She stood up straight and tall with her hands resting at her sides. I searched her eyes for any sign of emotion but all I was met with was an impassive Tobin Heath staring right at me.

"Bye, Tobin." I said quietly as the doors started to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


	3. Just Work Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. Thanks for reading :)

My stomach growled and I immediately regretted not getting something to eat. By talking to hotshot billionaire, Tobin Heath, I accomplished absolutely nothing and it was a complete waste of my time. Heaving a sigh of relief, I was glad to be back at work, where I didn't have to worry about her or any other personal issues, just strictly work.

I pushed the thought out of my head as I arrived back at my cubicle. I saw Mal talking with a guy that I've never see before. He had short curly hair with little stubble appearing on his face, and he looked young. Mid twenties, I would guess.

"Who's this?" I asked walking up to them.

Mal looked at me and her face suddenly lit up. "Oh hey! This is my boyfriend, Mason. Mason, this is Alex. She's in charge of me as I continue my internship."

I raised my brow playfully, "Boyfriend, I see."

We briefly said hello to each other and exchanged a friendly handshake. Mason was tall, slim and well built. He had warm hazel eyes that welcomed me the moment I met his gaze.

"Is okay if I show him around a bit? I promise I'll be back in time to do all of my work."

"Knock yourself out. Just don't get lost," I teased. "By the way, do you know where Ashlyn is?"

"She's in a meeting right now." Mal said as she grabbed Mason's hand and started to lead him to the office entrance. "We'll be back shortly."

As I glanced at the clock, the hands were positioned at two. Normally, I schedule meetings for Ashlyn on a regular basis so this was news to me.

I was curious to see who the meeting was with, but I didn't want to be one of those nosy employees so I shrugged it off. If it was really important, she would have definitely let me know about it.

Pulling on the handle of my drawer, it glided smoothly out. I fished for a sticky note and was relieves to find a stack at the bottom of the drawer. I peeled off one sheet and wrote a list of things for Mal to do when she returns.

"How was it?" I leaned back into my chair. Roughly thirty minutes passed and Mal arrived back at the office. I was so happy it was Friday. I wanted this work day to end sooner because I really needed some relaxation time to myself this weekend.

"We went to college together. We were also high school sweethearts."

"A ring anytime soon?"

"No, not yet," she laughed. "I want to take things slow. Life is so much fun with the person you love. And I don't want to rush it, I want to enjoy it. What about you? Is there anyone on your radar?"

I shook my head laughing, "Definitely not."

"Yet," she said finishing my sentence. "Well, you know what that means. I'm totally going to find you someone to date. Mason has tons of hot guy friends you can choose from."

I shrugged it off with a laugh. "You sound exactly like my roommate, Kelley. She would always try to hook me up with guys in college""

I found it sweet that Mal was looking out for me, but I don't know if I was ready for a relationship. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but my mind always wandered back to Tobin Heath.

"You never know. I bet you're quite the catch, Alex." She winked.

  
I decided I was all worked out. Friday's were half days at my company, which I was very thankful for. I closed all the tabs on my computer and powered it down. The coffee I had this morning gave me a little extra boost, but I was still struggling to stay awake. I still had to convince myself to be lively for one night since I promised Kelley I would go out with her.

I grabbed my purse and I was all set to head out until I heard Ashlyn call my name.

"Hey Alex, can you step in my office really quickly?"

"Oh, of course." I set down my belongings and followed her. I wonder what this is about. 

We walked down a long corridor to get to her office, which was located on the other side of the floor. Her office had two chairs and a desk large enough for her stacks of important documents and various folders. The sunlight shone through the windows making it warm in the room. She sat behind her desk and I took a seat in one of the chairs, crossing one leg over the other.

"I want to apologize for keeping you longer than have to be, but something important has come up. I just spoke to Ms. Heath and she told me that she's flying to Chicago to promote the NWSL campaign. On that note, she would like me to accompany her."

I nodded my head not knowing where this was going, but I followed along anyways.

"Unfortunately, I can't attend so I decided it would be a good experience for you to go. It's a great opportunity for you to make a name for yourself and learn how this kind of business works. Oh and I also think it would be a good idea for Mal to join you so I will inform her shortly after this."

"Oh," was all I could muster. Was it even remotely possible for me to decline? I hope my facial expressions didn't give away what I was feeling as I shifted awkwardly in my chair.

My boss was asking me to do the impossible, but if I said no, I'd be deemed unreliable and uncooperative. Not traits that I wanted to be associated with. After all this was my job and I really wanted to do my best to keep it. 

"That'll be great. When do we leave?" I muttered unenthusiastically. I quickly forced a small smile to hide my visible frustration.

Thank God my boss didn't pick up on my facial expressions because she threw up her hands before clasping them in excitement. "That's just great. You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that. I knew it was a smart move on my part by asking you."

I was not prepared at all for this. Earlier today, I could barely keep my heartbeat in sync when I was in the same room as her, let alone being in the same vicinity as her twenty four seven for who knows how long. It hasn't even been a week at this company and she was already interfering with my work and making my life a living hell.

Out of all the people in the office, why did it have to be me?

"Tomorrow at 8AM sharp. I know it's not very ideal, but I appreciate your willingness to take on challenges." She offered me a small smile before patting me on the shoulder, "See you when you get back. Also, don't forget to enjoy yourself and have fun too."

"I'll try."

As she walked away, I quickly gathered my belongings and made a dash for the elevator. Closing my eyes as the doors shut, I was relieved that I didn't bump into Tobin because I still had to mentally prepare myself to face her again in less than twenty four hours.

~

Kelley was in the a shower when I arrived back home from work. I knew she was getting ready to go out tonight and I felt bad about having to tell her that our girls night out would have to take a rain check because of my job. No, not because of my job, but because of fucking Tobin Heath. I was furious at the whole situation because she was slowly taking control of my life. I ran a hand through my hair.

How could one person turn your life upside down in such a short amount of time

I slipped off my shoes and fell back onto my bed. Taking a break to rest was very much needed after this hectic day.

"You dressed?" Kelley said knocking on my door. Before I even said yes, she entered my room. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and her skin was glowing from her fresh shower. Whatever she used in the shower smelled amazing because her scent followed her all the way to the end of my bed. "How was work?"

"Awful," I said sitting up. "My boss told me I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning?"

She frowned, "So I'm guessing no clubbing tonight?"

I shook my head, "I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back. It was just that something unexpected came up for work."

Kelley grinned, "I was just teasing you. I know work is more important. I'll help you pack tonight and then we can watch a movie or something. Let me get something from my room, but tell me all about this business trip of yours when I get back."

I was thankful that Kelley was understanding about these things. After all, I was so lucky that she has stuck by my side through the good and the bad. I just wish I could be a better friend to her, but I promised myself that I'll make it up to her when I return.

I changed out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable, a loose fitting long sleeve shirt and shorts. There was a knock at the door and I told Kelley that I would get it. Scrambling to get the shirt over my head, I made my way to the door. I stood on my tippy toes peeking through the door hole to see who it was. It looked like a harmless delivery guy so I opened the door.

He was holding a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates. "Ms. Morgan?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me."

Without saying a word, he handed me the gifts. "Have a nice night, Ms. Morgan."

I thanked him and he left. Closing the door with my foot, I carried the gifts over to the kitchen island. Wrapped around the stems of the roses was a small note:

_Thinking about you_  
_-T_

Even though I was still mad about Tobin for being a complete ass, it made my heart swell knowing that I crossed her mind at some point today. My phone was on the counter and I could feel the vibration as it buzzed. It was from an unfamiliar number, but as soon as I read the message, I knew who it was from.

6:43 PM  
Tobin: Hope you enjoyed the gifts. I will pick you up at 6:30 to leave for the airport.

Immediately, I went to text back, but I refrained. It occurred to me how she even knew my address and phone number, but then I remembered it was in my work file and that Ashlyn must have given it to her.

Kelley appeared from the hallway drying her damp hair with a towel. "Who was at the door?" she asked before looking up to see the large bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates. "And who the hell sent you this?"

I popped one of the chocolates in my mouth, and let the rich dark chocolate melt onto my taste buds. "Tobin Heath. In fact, she's the reason I'm going on the business trip tomorrow. Ashlyn wasn't able to make it so she asked me and my intern to go. And of course I said yes."

"I mean who wouldn't say yes. A vacation with Tobin? Sign me up," she smirked and took a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"A vacation?" I almost laughed at that. "It's just a business trip. Anyways, you know how bad it will look if she's screwing someone from the company."

Kelley shrugged, "I guess. But someone's trying real hard."

"Looks like they'll have to try even harder."

If Tobin thought it was this easy to get me, she was wrong. She was used to getting her own way, but that was going to change. She has to prove to me that she's capable of being in a relationship and keeping one before I'm willing to put in the effort.

Kelley suddenly broke me out of my deep thoughts, "Come on, Alex. Stop drooling over Ms. hottie," she said grabbing my arm and leading me into my room, "Your suitcase isn't going to pack itself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and support!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
